


Blithe Prince

by pandajin



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Juniors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandajin/pseuds/pandajin





	Blithe Prince

Nervously, the newly-hired maid knocked on Nagase Ren’s bedroom door. “R-Ren-kun?” she called. “Breakfast is ready.”

                The maid waited for a full minute and, when there was still no reply from the person inside the room, she knocked again on Ren’s door. “Ren?”

                The door opened and it made her take a step back. Upon seeing her master’s face, she suddenly remembered how badly she told him off about his bad attitude last night.

                “Misa-chan.” Ren smiled at her. She blinked.

                “Eh?” her eyebrows almost met at the middle of her forehead.

                Ren stepped forward; reaching out his hand to her as the maid on the other hand took another step back, kind of knowing that this might just be a prank being played on her. But then he caught her, gripping her left arm with his right but immediately unfastening his grip so that he would be holding her gently. “Thank you.”

                The maid just looked at him in confusion.

                “Your scolding yesterday moved me.” He held her hand. “I realized that I was being an idiot for a long time…”

                “Really?” she smiled hopefully. She just started here last week and she’s been played multiple pranks on by this boy right here. Of course she was shocked at first and it even came to the point that on her third day she started to think about quitting but she was convinced not to quit when Ren’s dad told her that he would increase her pay if she decides to stay longer, so she did.

                Ren dropped her arm.

                And laughed.

                “Baka ka?” he scoffed, and then looked at her from head to toe, as if with disgust. “Do you really think I would be that easy?”

                Her hopes dropped.

                Ren continued. “And what was that earlier?” he paused for a moment as he squinted at her. “You called me with my first name? How dare you. Just because you are a few years older than I am does not mean you could call me that. Do you understand?” and then he mumbled. “Lowly life form, do not think that by pretending to bear with me, you will change me and will get a higher pay.”

 

~.~.~

 

“You worthless child, you just really have to piss me off to my limits, don’t you?” Ren’s father said addressing his son but his eyes were fixed on the poor young maid who was now leaving the gates of the mansion. Once again, Ren had succeeded on making another maid quit.

“ OI, REN!!” Mr. Nagase shouted across the breakfast table. “Are you hearing me out?”

“Mm.” Ren said without even looking at his father. It seems like he was very much absorbed in drawing a devil smiley on his plate using ketchup. It has always been like this.

 

“You are not!” his father angrily pounded a fist on the table.

 

Ren put the ketchup down. “Ma~ Tou-chan.” He addressed his father in a manner that sounded close to mocking. “Do you think that is a good act for someone who owns multiple branches of restaurants?”

 

His father stood up and marched his way to look down on his son, who on the other hand, just gave his father a dull stare whilst looking up as if he was not intimidated. “Don’t try turning the tables on me.” Mr. Nagase said.

 

“Are you trying to belt out a pun?” Ren raised his brows. “’Cause there’s an actual table here and—”

 

Ren’s sentence was cut off when his father suddenly held his jaw tightly. “When will you ever change?” he released his hold. “At this rate, even your mother will—”

 

It was Ren’s turn to cut him off. He stood up and gave his father a glare that could win over all the hatred in the world. “My mother,” he said, his voice holding in rage. “Is dead.” He pointed a finger at his father. “You let her die because you care more for your restaurants.” He looked at his food, which was a classic favourite at his dad’s restaurants. “And I have to eat the same shit every day. And I have to be reminded of her death every day. And the worst part is that, I see you almost every day.”

 

~.~.~

 

“Ren-sama, ohayou!!” The usual greetings he receives from the ~~social climbers~~ people in his high school.

“He’s so cool~”

“Ikemen~”

The same old shit every single day: people trying to get his attention, trying to be friends with him, trying to raise their status up so many levels so that they would gain more popularity if they’re with him. But they never succeeded. The walls that he built around him were too high to be jumped over.

 

“Not to mention that he’s a genius…”

 

As hard to believe as it sounds, Ren really is a genius. Even without the help of tutors, he gets to the top of his batch every single time. It may sound normal, because of course there had to be somebody to be on the top of everybody else. But Ren is only sixteen years old, he was accelerated two year levels higher, which means that he is already in his third year of high school.  Do not get it wrong, he’s not trying to impress his father. It’s just that, it was his promise to his mother that he would always be on the top. At first that promise was meant to be a lame joke, because Ren had always been at the bottom of the class up until he was eight years old. When she died, Ren took that promise as a real one: He studied strikingly hard to the point that there wasn’t anything left to study anymore, so now everything in the field of academics to him is a mere piece of cake. It would also be easy for him now to go off on his own to live his life alone, because with his intellect he could already manage even just a small business…but he won’t, because it was also his untold promise to his mother that he would stick to his dad no matter how he hated him for not being by her side in the hospital bed, even until the day that she took her last breath.

 

“O-hayou!” As Ren entered his classroom, another boy happened to walk in pace with him and greeted him, tapping his shoulder lightly as he spoke. It was Nishihata Daigo, the boy whom everybody in the campus adored for being too impossibly nice to every single human in the world, and not to mention that he also gets top grades.

Ren just shrugged Daigo’s hand off his shoulder and went straight to his seat which was located at the far end at the back of the classroom beside the window which overlooked the high school building’s quadrangle and field, leaving Daigo pouting and mumbled something that made Ren raise an eyebrow at him but a girl called Daigo, asking him to tutor him at mathematics and so Daigo went with the girl, and Ren’s eyes got averted to staring off from the window beside him.

 

~.~.~

 

It is already dismissal time and Ren is on his way home, walking by himself. True, that he is part of a super rich family (if you can call it family), but he always refuses to be fetched to and from school by their driver, mainly because he wanted to avoid his schoolmates crowding around a limousine.

 

“Ren-sama, I’ll carry your bag for you…” a girl suddenly popped from behind him and held onto Ren’s bag.

 

“No.” Ren roughly shoved the girl’s hand off his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he continued walking.

 

“Please?” the girl caught up to him.

 

“I said, NO.” and then he gave her a distasted look. “Busu.”

 

The girl made a face as if she would cry anytime soon but then all of a sudden, Nishihata Daigo appeared out of nowhere and patted the girl’s head. “Maa Nagase-san, that’s not so nice…” he said while the girl turned to him. “Nishihata-kun…” she said.

 

“Tss.” Ren continued to walk as Daigo whispered something calming to the girl and made her walk away happily.

 

“You need to change the way you treat people, you know.” Daigo said, loud enough for Ren to hear even though he is already yards away from the older boy.

 

“You are in no position to tell that to me.”

 

~.~.~

 

“Nandato—” Ren blinked twice as he stared brows raised at the three huge trolley bags neatly line up which welcomed him as soon as he opened the door of his very own bedroom.

 

“Ah. Ren. I see that you are liking my surprise so far..” his dad appeared behind him and entered Ren’s room as well.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

 

“As an ace student, you should know what this is for.”  Mr. Nagase smirked, almost too alike with the way Ren smirks, there is no way you wouldn’t know that they are father and son.

 

Ren gave off an irritated sigh. “..de?”

 

“I’m going to move you to a condominium near your school. It is not too much high class but it’s still above commoners’ level, just by a pinch though.”

 

“What the f—”

 

“You’ll have to learn to socialize with people nicely or else you wouldn’t be able to live.”

 

“When did I agree to this?—”

 

“Ah, right. And I will also limit your allowance, so that you wouldn’t be able to just stay in the dark of your room, lazing around and ordering people around. You will have to do all the cleaning and the cooking all by yourself, yes you will still receive financial support but you would still be the one to go to the bank and pay your bills and—”

 

“Oi, you do know that I’m only 16, right?”

 

“Oh so now you are making excuses from responsibilities because of your age?” his father raised an eyebrow. He did not wait for a reply and instead fished something out of his pocket and gave it to Ren. “Here are your keys.” He said, dropping it to Ren’s palm. “I am kind enough to replicate it into three. Enjoy.”

 

~.~.~

 

“Uso da..” Ren scratched the back of his head as soon as he got inside his condominium room. It is larger than his own room back in the mansion but adjusting his eyes to it takes time, since he was always used to seeing huge spaces. In here, things seemed…cramped.

He then gestured to his helpers to leave him alone once they’ve already settled his things. They didn’t even bother to ask him if they should arrange even just some things for him, his father’s orders he supposed.

 

“What now…?” he scanned the room as his fingers drummed lightly on the table beside him, clueless of his next action.

 

Just then, a knock was heard on his door.

 

“Nanda?” He said, not shouting, just loud enough for the person knocking to hear. He kind of supposed that it’s just one of the helpers earlier.

 

“Anou...” he heard a guy’s voice, and it sounded familiar. “I’m the person living next door. I just want to welcome you—”

 

“No thank you.” Ren replied, still not opening his door. “I’m not interested.”

 

“E-eto...I brought food..”

 

With that, Ren blinked twice and scratched his chin. He hasn’t eaten anything yet since this morning because he skipped lunch at school.

 

He decided to open the door.

 

And when he did, he found his classmate smiling at him.

 

“Yo.” Nishihata Daigo greeted.

 

~.~.~

 

 

“I’m taking this.” Ren grabbed the food container from Daigo’s hands. “Okay. You may go now. Bye.” He said as his right hand reached to close the door but then Daigo quickly stepped inside his room.

 

“Mou, that’s rude…telling me to go away when I just gave you something.”

 

“Well, is stepping inside somebody else’s condominium unit without being invited good?” Ren retorted. He had a point.

 

Daigo pouted. “Okay.” He said, and then left the room.

 

~.~.~

As a human being with uncommonly high intelligence, Ren does not have to review for the upcoming examinations, so what he is doing right now is just chilling inside his room, a can of soda in his left hand as his right adjusted his speakers into full volume.

Just a few seconds later, KAT-TUN’s To the Limit blasted from his speakers.

 

Not long after that, there was a knock on the door. Ren got up from his chair and opened it. When he saw Daigo’s face, he just closed the door with a blank expression as if he never saw anyone there, and then went back to his seat to enjoy the music.

 

“Nagase-san. Please volume down your speakers even just a little? I’m reviewing in my room.” Daigo said over the door.

 

In return, Ren just plugged in another set of speakers and turned them in full volume too, causing for him not to hear Daigo anymore.

“Nagase-san…”

 

No reply.

 

“Na.ga.se.”

 

Still no reply.

 

And then that was it.

 

Ren was startled and the soda in his hand almost spilled onto him when the door suddenly bang-opened, revealing a very angry Nishihata Daigo who seemed to have had kicked the door. He then marched inside Ren’s room and unplugged the speakers before charging towards Ren to have his fist hit the back of Ren’s head.

 

“Wh—” Ren tried to speak but was immediately cut off when Daigo yelled at him.

 

“You spoiled-good-for-nothing brat!!” Daigo said, pushing Ren’s forehead with two fingers in the process.

 

Ren can only blink.

 

“HEH?” were the only words to come out of Ren’s mouth.

 

“What?” Daigo tilted his head, his tone was 200 times sassier than Ren could’ve sounded. “Did you not expect me to be actually like this?”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
